Rencontres Impromptues
by Willowme
Summary: OS pour le concours Lovelemon : une rentrée lémonesque...  Bella rentre dans sa première année d'école, elle veux être légiste et va faire des rencontres... Chaudes! M garanti! mdr


Bon alors je me suis un peu lâchée, ne m'en voulez pas si cela ne plait pas, ce ne sont pas forcément les couples habituels, si je peux dire ainsi.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui iront jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**Rencontres impromptues**

_- Oh oui, c'est bon continue comme ça…_

_- Putain, Bella je vais venir…_

_Il me prit la bouche en continuant à s'enfoncer de plus en plus fort en moi, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant. Mes mains s'agrippaient à son dos, je crois même que je l'avais griffée tellement ce que je ressentais était jouissif. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, sa bouche sur l'un de mes tétons, l'agaçant, jouant avec… Son pouce vint se poser sur mon clitoris et merde j'étais perdue._

_- Oui, je … je..._

_Je me mis à crier ma jouissance lorsque…_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ICI!_

_Merde pas bon tout ça! La porte s'était ouverte sur le directeur. Mais comment j'ai pu faire pour en arriver là, avec ce dieu entre mes jambes alors que la journée n'est pas finie. Au moins ma jupe nous cachait un peu à l'endroit stratégique où j'étais assise sur lui. Bon remettons la machine en arrière et commençons par le début, c'est-à-dire ce matin._

_!_

_!_

- Allez ma chérie, dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard pour ta première journée!

- Maman, c'est bon t'inquiètes pas, il me reste une bonne heure avant et je suis à même pas dix minutes de l'école, c'est bon…

Quoi, il était à peine sept heures, elle n'allait pas exciter mon neurone non plus!

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

Oh, oh, lorsque mon père m'appelle comme ça, ce n'est jamais très bon, voire carrément « tous aux abris » et se matin, je pense que ça va être ma fête. Finalement j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter ma mère, mais bon à vingt ans, après avoir passée une année sabbatique, dont j'avais dû batailler corps et âmes, je retournais sur les bancs de l'école. Et pas pour faire n'importe quoi, non, non, en inspectant, furetant à droite à gauche, j'avais enfin trouvé ma voie : Légiste!

Oui, vous allez dire une fille qui veut devenir légiste, tripoter des morts, les disséquer… En y réfléchissant bien, ça pouvait devenir ragoutant, mais NON! Ce que je voyais dans ce métier c'était de comprendre comment une personne était décédée, d'apporter du réconfort à ceux qui perdait un proche en donnant les explications, même si je savais que cela ne les consolerais pas voire très peu.

Pendant que je cogitais dur sur tout ça, mon père s'était approché de moi, les mains pleines de paquets de bonbons, chamalows, sucettes, chocolat en tout genres. Bref tout un tas de saloperies que je n'avais pas approchées pour rien au monde. Beurk… En plus on voyait des traces de dents encore sur la plupart des chamalows? Ouais ca devait être cela au départ, mais mastiqué comme cela avait été, je suppose, vu mon flair de détective, que mon frère Emmett devait être coupable.

Mon père me regardait furieux en déposant tout cela sur la table. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux.

- Quoi?

- Comment ça QUOI? Dites-moi mademoiselle, comment se fait-il que je trouve tout cela sous …?

- Hein? Mais, non, je te jure que c'est pas moi! Et en plus, Charlie, je peux t'assurer que j'ai l'âge réglementaire pour en manger, si au moins j'aimais cela!

Pour tout vous dire, mon père fait partie des flics, pardon représentants officiels de la ville. Et il était inconcevable que l'on se cache pour manger de telles saloperies! En fait, ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'était que l'on ne partage pas. J'en aurai bien ri, si je n'avais pas vu son visage si sérieux. Ok, j'allais donc la jouer fine.

- Papa?

- Ouiiiii

- C'est Emmett le responsable!

Bravo ma fille, pour la jouer fine, tu l'as jouée style « éléphant dans un magasin de cristal », ben quoi, je n'allais surement pas me faire taper sur les doigts pour les conneries de mon frère, non?

- Tiens ben voyons et il aurait caché tout cela sous TON lit?

- Comment ça mon lit? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre?

- Là n'est pas la question…

- Oh hé, vous n'allez pas faire d'histoire pour ça, non? Vous n'êtes que de sales gosses, pas un pour rattraper l'autre! Et toi, Charlie Swan, tu sais très bien que ta fille déteste cela, non? Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de la laisser finir son petit déjeuner et ainsi elle pourra arriver à l'heure à SON PREMIER COURS!

Ma mère et sa délicatesse légendaire, une vraie terreur lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

- Oh, c'est quoi tout ce cirque?

Et voila Emmett mon grand frère de trois ans de plus que moi qui débarquait les cheveux en pétard et une gueule à faire fuir n'importe qui. Un véritable ours en hibernation, avec son mètre quatre-vingt dix et ces cent kilos de muscles ou presque (oui tout en muscles, rien de tel que pour ME dégouter). Et le regard à peine posé sur la table qu'il faisait demi-tour. Ahah, je le tenais mon coupable!

- Viens par ici!

- Euh, non faut que je me prépare, c'est ma dernière année, alors…

- Emmett, ASSIS!

Bordel, le patriarche qui se met à gueuler du matin, merci le mal de tête. Je regardais ma mère et elle comprit. Elle s'approcha de Charlie et le pris par la taille. Surpris, il se retourna et à son regard je compris que nous étions de trop. Je me levais rapidement, pris mon frère par le bras et nous sortions de cet enfer. Enfin, une fois qu'Emmett réussi à récupérer le paquet de sucettes, quel goinfre celui-là, à se demander où il m'était tout ça!

Je revaudrais cela à notre mère, un jour peut-être. En attendant, j'envoyais Emmett se préparer rapidement. Bon Sang les rentrées sont toujours pareilles avec lui. Le premier jour à toujours été un véritable calvaire, pour moi bien sur. Et cette année serait encore pire! C'était la première année et qui dit première année, dit BIZUTAGE! Misère, mon frère m'en avait parlé et lui s'en était plutôt bien sorti, son bizutage n'avait pas été méchant, il avait la carrure qui l'avait protégé, mais moi, j'étais beaucoup plus petite que lui et pas de muscle pour un sou.

Je me demandais comment j'allais faire lorsque mon frère m'embarqua sur ses épaules jusqu'à la voiture. C'était lui qui était chargé de m'emmener se matin, mais d'ici peu de temps j'aurai ma propre voiture. Nos emplois du temps ne correspondraient pas et je me voyais mal me faire emmener par cette brute qui me mit une claque sur les fesses!

- Bon sang Emmett, je ne suis plus une petite fille, je suis une femme maintenant! Repose-moi au sol!

- Mais avec joie!

Et il me lâcha comme un vieux sac de pommes de terre et je me retrouvais le cul par terre. Je vociférais mais au moins il m'avait lâché, c'était bien ce que j'avais demandé non? Je me vengerais, je ne sais pas comment, mais je trouverais.

En attendant, nous arrivions tout juste avant que la distribution des plannings soit finie. Je récupérais mon emploi du temps et me dirigeais vers l'amphi 1. Ils ne se sont pas foulés pour trouver les noms, mais au moins, avec tous les panneaux un peu partout je pouvais trouver mon chemin… Sauf que le problème est que je n'arrivais pas à l'amphi 1. Magnifique ! Et Emmett qui devait déjà être avec ses copains, donc pas d'alliés à l'horizon. Bon vu l'heure qu'il était, j'avais presque une heure devant moi avant le premier cours général.

En avançant un peu plus, je constatais que j'étais arrivée à des vestiaires et merde, mais comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point? J'allais faire demi-tour lorsqu'une main me toucha l'épaule. Je fis tomber mon sac, pris la main de celui ou celle qui m'avait touchée et le fis tomber au sol lourdement. A se moment-là je remerciais les cours d'autodéfense, sauf qu'en voyant qui j'avais fait tombée, je me sentais mal, vraiment mal.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je, euh... Ca va?

L'homme en question, devait avoir la trentaine tout juste, blond et lorsqu'il releva la tête je pus voir des yeux, mais des yeux… magnifiques, j'aurai pu rester à le contempler durant des heures. Son visage était splendide, des lèvres parfaites pour embrasser, des mains fines qui pourraient me faire aller au septième ciel, un corps à croquer…

- Ca va, je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez perdue, car je ne vous voyais pas être dans l'équipe de basket. Ouille, je crois que je vais avoir de beaux bleus ce soir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, un vieux réflexe, je peux faire quelque chose, vous emmener à l'infirmerie, ils vous soigneraient là-bas.

- Pourquoi pas et après je vous emmène à votre cours. Vous alliez où au fait?

Pendant que je l'aidais à se relever, je prenais conscience que son corps était vraiment très près du mien, un peu trop même rien que pour ma santé mentale. A peine debout que je le lâchais, je ne savais pas qui il était, mais si c'était un prof se ne serais pas une bonne idée de vouloir coucher avec lui.

Je le vis tituber vers moi et je mis les mains sur son torse et voilà, ma culotte était perdue, c'était bien tout en muscle qu'il était. Je respirais profondément ce qui conduit à ma perte, son parfum était enivrant, il appelait au viol pur. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes juste quelques secondes et encore c'était vraiment… Furtif, voilà le mot que je cherchais, mais ce baiser innocent en soi m'avais excitée.

Il parut surpris de mon geste et ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher, ni même le prolonger. Par contre, un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Et merde, il va me prendre pour une fille facile, alors que je n'étais pas du tout ce style. D'ailleurs j'aime bien reluquer les gars, mais les toucher, à part mon ex, je n'en avais pas connu d'autres.

- Je… hum, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Venez, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez marcher?

- Oui, mais je pense qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

Il me regardait bizarrement. Finalement je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux que je le laisse tomber, mais mon père nous avait appris qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin et là, malheureusement c'était le cas.

Je récupérais mon sac, le pris par la taille et il passa un bras par-dessus mes épaules. A chacun de nos mouvements pour marcher, je sentais tout son corps contre le mien et ma jupe ne cessait de se relever. Quelle brillante idée d'avoir mis justement celle-là!

Il me guidait et m'indiquait les endroits à connaitre, la bibliothèque, le restaurant universitaire infecte selon lui, les différents amphis, dont celui que je devais retrouver, d'ailleurs j'étais passée devant sans le voir. Mon sens de l'orientation était vraiment pourri, comme à son habitude.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il enleva son bras et je ressenti comme un regret. Et surtout une perte considérable de chaleur. J'allais frapper lorsqu'il me retint juste avant. Il prit mes doigts, les embrassa les uns après les autres et mon souffle se fit rare.

- Merci gente dame. Je pense qu'ils me garderont toute la journée, si cela vous dit de venir me voir.

- Euh, je… Je dois y aller.

Il se pencha vers ma bouche et je vis la sienne bien trop près pour mon état mental. Je vous ai déjà dis que, à part mon orientation à déplorer, j'avais aussi un mental à mettre au placard dès qu'un beau gosse s'approchait de moi? Bref, il posa son baiser sur… ma joue, se recula satisfait de lui. Je filais comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses et arrivait essoufflée à l'amphi. Pff, presque personne n'était arrivé, il y avait une liste de plus de deux cent personnes et seulement une vingtaine était présente. Il restait un peu de temps avant que le professeur n'arrive pour son cours magistral sur… Mince, sur quoi au fait? Je vérifiai le programme et soupirais : le cycle de la vie. Je me demandais bien ce que cela foutais là-dedans.

Les places se remplissaient à vu d'œil et le prof, un vieil homme dont j'ai oubliée le nom, commença son cours. Cela aurait dû m'intéresser, mais je ne cessais de penser à l'homme que j'avais rencontré quelques instants plus tôt. Il était si beau, trop beau en fait pour moi. Il fallait que j'arrête de me mettre martel en tête, je ne suis qu'une femme tout ce qu'il y a de banale. Et puis il ne m'avait pas demandé mon nom, mince, d'ailleurs je n'avais pas le sien.

Désespérée, je le devenais.

Comment faire pour que je puisse fantasmer sur lui sans son nom? En même temps, j'avais de doux souvenirs, mes mains sur son torse, ma bouche sur la sienne, mon corps contre le sien, hum je gémissais de plaisir. Et dire que je n'avais rien fait avec lui, se serait quoi lorsque se sera le cas?

Oups, je crois que j'ai réellement gémis, mon voisin de gauche me donna un coup de coude.

- Hé!

- Quoi? Tu t'endormais.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai!

- Si je t'assure!

- Non…

- Dites donc vous deux là-bas! Je vous dérange peut-être?

Je regardais mon voisin puis derrière moi. Merde le prof nous avait vus parler, enfin, nous avions peut-être parlés fort.

- Oui, la jeune femme qui se retourne, c'est bien à vous et à votre voisin que je parle. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je peux continuer? Sinon, vous pouvez partir.

- Excusez-moi, je ne le referais plus.

- Moi non plus.

- Merci! Bien retournons à …

Et me voilà repartie dans mes rêves érotiques, avec mon beau blond… Hum et dire que je n'aime pas les blonds, mais après tout, il est si craquant… Je soupirais doucement, je ne voulais pas me mettre à dos le fameux voisin. Je me retournais vers lui et je pouvais voir qu'il m'observait également. Dans le style jeune premier de la classe, il se posait là! Avec ses lunettes qui cachaient des yeux verts? Et ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas coiffés, hum, en fait il avait l'allure d'un… canon. A part ses lunettes, il était vraiment canon.

La sonnerie de la fin du cours retenti et je vis l'apollon qui me servait de voisin partir vers son prochain cours. D'ailleurs si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard aussi. Il fallait vraiment que je me repère parce que là je perdais cinq bonnes minutes à trouver la salle de travaux pratiques.

Au moins ca changeait, en entrant dans la salle nous étions trente avec moi. Je me plaçais là où il y avait de la place, à côté de … mon apollon! Et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas le seul. C'est ça je rêve, je suis encore dans mon lit et je fantasme. Je me pince et aie! Merde ca fait mal, donc je ne suis pas endormie, mais bien en cours et en prime je vais avoir un bleu sur le bras.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis votre professeur de biologie pour cette première année. Nous allons revoir les bases et pour commencer se cours, que vous ferez par deux obligatoirement, ouvrez les boites devant vous.

Bien alors comme ça je vais rester avec canon numéro un.

- Honneur aux dames.

Mon voisin me laissa ouvrir la boite. Chouette, des grenouilles. Elles étaient toutes mignonnes et apparemment dormaient paisiblement. Je lui montrais avec un sourire et lui me montra les instruments : scalpel, bistouri, etc…

- J'avais oubliée où nous étions.

- Je vois ça. Au fait, je m'appelle Jasper. Et toi?

- Bella.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure en amphi, mais j'avais l'impression que tu t'étais endormie en plein rêves érotiques alors…

- Oui et non, je rêvassais toute éveillée.

- J'aurais bien aimé être celui dont tu rêvais.

- Ca peut toujours se faire.

Et voilà encore un problème que j'avais, ouvrir la bouche sans avoir réfléchie! Il ne dit plus rien et le cours continua sans soucis, ou presque. Au moment où je devais découper cette petite grenouille, qui de toute manière était là pour se faire disséquer, je sursautais et me coupais.

Jasper venait de me mettre une main aux fesses me faisant sursauter et par la même occasion me couper et le gant ET le doigt qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Heureusement que je n'étais pas sujet à des vertiges et que la vue du sang ne me gênais pas. Par contre ce n'était pas le cas de mon voisin. Jasper en voyant le sang couler palissait à vue d'œil.

- Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te…

Merde, il venait de me tomber dessus, sa tête venait de cogner la mienne. Et voilà comment se faire mal sans que se soit de sa faute. Je me frottais la tête de ma main entière.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide.

- Oui mademoiselle, que se … Oh mince alors. Ca vous fait mal?

- Non, C'est juste que Jasper ne se sent pas bien du tout.

Ca ne se voyait pas, il était à moitié allongé sur moi, donc il n'allait pas bien, en plus il respirait difficilement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait ici s'il ne supportait pas la vue du sang. J'essayais péniblement de le retenir, mais je n'arrêtais pas de saigner et d'en mettre partout.

Un étudiant s'approcha de nous et enveloppa mon doigt dans un mouchoir, puis entrepris de m'aider à soulever Jasper.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez tout en main, vous pouvez les emmener à l'infirmerie…, euh?

- Edward et oui je peux les emmener, si mademoiselle marche toute seule c'est bon.

L'infirmerie? Ah non, si je revois mon blond, c'est mort, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Ca va allez, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Miss Swan, il faut vous faire soigner. Une plaie, même minime…

- Oui ça va, j'y vais.

Et nous voilà partis tous les trois à l'infirmerie Jasper en plein malaise soutenu par Edward et moi avec un tout petit bobo de rien du tout.

- Salut, donc… Je suis Edward et toi?

- Bella. T'arrive à le porter? Tu veux un peu d'aide?

- Non ca va aller. Tu sais où se trouve l'infirmerie?

- Oui, j'ai déjà emmenée quelqu'un se matin.

- Déjà? Tu ne serais pas un style de miss bon samaritain?

- Très drôle, surtout que c'était aussi un beau gosse que j'ai déposée.

Edward me souriait.

- Me dis pas que j'ai dis ça? Oh, c'est pas vrai, suis vraiment maudites. Bella, arrêtes de parler à voix haute bon sang, t'es avec deux autres dieux, il … Oups, j'ai recommencé hein?

- Disons que nous comparer à des dieux c'est très flatteur, tu n'es pas en reste non plus.

- Hé, c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier!

Et voilà Jasper qui se rebellait comme il pouvait!

- Comme tu veux tu peux marcher tout seul? Et tu crois qu'elle va croire quoi qu'un homme à peur du sang, d'une malheureuse coupure?

- Grr, c'est bon ça va.

- Arrêtez, je suis présente d'accord? Et voilà enfin l'infirmerie.

Je frappais avant d'entrer et ouvris la porte pour les laisser passer. Une infirmière aida Edward à allonger Jasper sur l'un des trois lits présents. Je lui expliquai brièvement ce qui c'était passé sans rentrer sans les détails et lui montra mon doigt, au passage autant faire quelque chose.

Elle appela le médecin et parti s'occuper de Jasper. Edward était à mes côtés, une main sur mon épaule, bonjour la familiarité. J'étais quoi, un Trophée? Je me dégageai de lui, même si son contact m'avait fait frémir et lui jetai un regard incendiaire.

A se moment, une porte s'ouvrit et le médecin entra.

- Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve.

C'était celui que j'avais déposé quelques temps avant. C'était LE Médecin? C'est bien ma veine, au moins si je vais mal je saurai vers qui aller. Non, je secouais fortement la tête, arrêtes avec tes pensées Bella, ça va te retomber dessus.

- Docteur.

Soyons conventionnelle se sera mieux. Je le vis hausser le sourcil, un peu comme l'avais fait Edward un peu plus tôt.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mes fils.

- Hein? Euh, je veux dire pardon?

- Oui, Jasper et Edward sont mes fils adoptifs.

- Mais comment… Vous êtes si… jeunes.

- Merci, j'ai juste dix ans de plus qu'eux, ils ont tous les deux perdus leurs parents, et avec mon Ex-femme, nous les avons adoptés.

- C'est très…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je sentais Edward juste derrière moi et cela me perturbait.

- Je suis venue car je me suis coupée.

- Bien, allons-nous asseoir là-bas. Edward, tu peux y retourner, nous allons bien nous occuper de ces deux-là.

Vu qu'il ne bougeait pas, son « père » le lui ordonna et se retourna vers moi. Il m'emmena sur le lit, où j'aurai préférée qu'il m'enlace, me viole sur place… Ah, stop les images qui défilent!

- Voyons voir ce doigt.

Il s'assit à mes côtés, dos à l'infirmière, enleva le mouchoir et s'approcha plus près. Son parfum, son odeur… Il devait probablement mettre un aphrodisiaque ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il releva la tête et je me perdis une fois de plus dans ses yeux.

- Rien de bien grave, je vais nettoyer la plaie, un beau pansement, un bisou et ça ira mieux.

- Pardon?

- Oui après tu pourras retourner en TP.

Ses cheveux, sa tête était très proche durant tous les soins. Je pensais même que c'était exagéré que se soit lui qui s'occupe d'une si petite plaie, mais apparemment Jasper allait mieux. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il était parti et l'infirmière aussi. Oups! Assise seule sur se lit avec … Comment il s'appelle déjà?

- Vous vous appelez comment?

- Carlisle, mais tu me tutoyais tout à l'heure. Et toi?

- Oui mais je croyais que vous, enfin que tu étais un étudiant. Et Bella c'est mon prénom.

- Bel-la, très joli pour une si jolie femme. Et voilà, c'est terminé. Au fait tu as bien un rappel antitétanique?

- Je crois oui.

- Bien, si tu as mal, si cela chauffe, n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir, d'accord?

J'hochais la tête et m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'il me retint par le bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas oubliée quelque chose?

Je ne voyais pas quoi, il m'avait soigné, j'avais un beau pansement et… Un bisou? Non, c'était un jeune médecin séduisant certes, mais il n'était pas fait pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce que mes hormones me jouaient des tours, que j'avais envie de l'embrasser, pas vrai. Quoiqu'en le regardant d'aussi près j'avais envie de lui.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour parler mais aucuns mots ne sortaient. Carlisle posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et se rapprocha doucement. Il m'embrassa le nez et se recula pour me regarder. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elle-même.

- Si tu ne veux pas il te suffit de dire non.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis sa bouche se posa ENFIN sur la mienne. Elle était fruitée et sa langue venait taquiner la mienne. Délicieux, mon ex ne m'avais jamais embrassé comme ça, c'était doux et possessif à la fois. Expérimenté et c'était… le médecin. Je me repoussais vivement, je ne pouvais pas m'envoyer en l'air avec lui, si?

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Mais…

Je partis sans en entendre d'avantage. Il était beau, il était doux, il était médecin et dix ans de plus que moi. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. **Mais est-ce bien raisonnable l'amour?** Et voilà ma conscience ou plutôt mon inconscience qui se manifestais. Pff, l'amour et puis quoi encore, je le connaissais à peine.

Il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin de se maudit TP et je ne savais pas si je devais retourner là-bas ou pas. Je me sentis happer vers l'arrière et emmener dans une salle vide. Je vis Edward refermer à clé la porte devant moi. Mais qui était derrière? Ce dernier me lâcha et je pu constater que c'était Jasper.

Tous les deux avaient un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Toi.

Les deux ensembles, ça foutait les boules surtout la façon dont ils avaient dit se simple mot. Ils se rapprochaient, tels des fauves approchant une proie. Je reculais doucement vers la porte, j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient me manger toute crue.

Edward me toucha le bras droit tandis que Jasper faisait de même avec le gauche. Je voulais les repousser, crier, mais une petite voix m'en empêchait. **Tu parles d'une petite voix oui, c'est plutôt que ton fantasme de se faire prendre par deux mecs aussi canons qu'eux ne te laisse pas indifférente du tout, la preuve t'as plus de culottes, vilaine fille!**

Je me secouais la tête pour chasser cette voix, bon sang, elle avait raison. Mon fantasme était prêt à se réaliser. Jasper profita de mon moment de rêverie pour m'embrasser. Sa langue était vorace, elle allait dans les moindres recoins de ma bouche, tandis que je sentais une main passer sous ma jupe et enlever ma culotte.

J'étais bloquée contre la porte avec une paire de main sur mes fesses, une bouche sur mon intimité qui n'arrêtais pas de me lécher, une main sur l'un de mes seins, l'autre dans mes cheveux et une langue dans la bouche. Je crois que j'ai bien résumée la situation.

Je ne sais pas qui me faisait quoi, mais une chose était sur, ils savaient y faire. Lorsque Jasper se détacha de ma bouche, je su qu'Edward était vraiment très doué, il était à genoux devant moi, me maintenait les fesses et le nez fourré sur mon sexe. Sa langue entrait et sortais en moi. Je me tenais les cheveux en arrière tellement j'étais proche de la jouissance.

Jasper malaxais mes seins, ses pouces affolaient mes tétons qui maintenant étaient dur. Il passa la langue dessus et entrepris de les affoler encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Edward s'arrêta d'un coup, se releva et m'embrassa. Mon odeur sur ses lèvres, je l'avais toujours trouvé dégoutante, mais la façon qu'il avait de se lécher la bouche avant de la poser sur la mienne, hum… Finalement c'était très agréable.

Se fut au tour de Jasper de continuer la douce torture qu'Edward avait commencé et il se débrouillait très bien aussi. Je ne pus résister longtemps à ces assauts et je jouis dans sa bouche.

- Viens gouter Ed, elle est trop bonne.

Je vis les deux frères écarter un peu plus mes jambes et se mettre à me lécher ensemble. Bordel, c'était divin. Si j'avais su que la rentrée serait si spéciale. Je tombais à genou dans leur bras et les remerciais.

Mes mains allèrent directement sur leur bosse et au vu de ce que je sentais, je n'allais pas être déçue du voyage. Leurs mains ne cessaient de me caresser et me faire frissonner. J'ouvris leur braguette comme je pus et baissait leur pantalon pour les deux. Une surprise de taille m'attendait, aucun des deux ne portait de sous-vêtements. Et leur sexe était, wouah! Alors là, je peux vous dire que j'étais gâtée.

Au loin j'entendais une sonnerie, mais peut m'importait en cette instant. Je les fis se lever et les caressait en même temps. Ma langue passait de l'un à l'autre. Il était tellement imposant… Autant celle d'Edward était longue, autant celle de Jasper était large. Je m'imaginai déjà les avoir en moi et cela me fit mouiller encore plus.

Ils gémissaient suite aux caresses que je leur prodiguais. Ma langue passait de l'un à l'autre, en mordillant leurs glands, mes doigts caressaient leurs bourses, montait et descendait lorsque ma langue n'était pas sur eux…

Edward me releva, m'embrassa et me fis pencher en avant sur le bureau présent. Il passa ses doigts sur mon clitoris et les laissa jouer un instant pour les amener à mon cul. Je n'avais jamais voulu que mon ex passe par là, mais à cet instant précis je m'en fichai, j'avais envie d'être prise par les deux en même temps, et j'espérais que se serait le cas.

Je sentais les dents d'Edward sur mes fesses, puis dérivèrent en mon centre. Sa langue vint me titiller tandis que Jasper se mettait en dessous de moi, sa bouche sur mon sexe. Les sentir ainsi, me léchant, me goûtant, m'aspirant me fis ouvrir de toute part. Jasper se releva en m'entraînant sur lui, mis un préservatif sur sa queue, m'écarta les jambes et s'enfonça en moi doucement. Il me remplissait totalement et je pouvais le sentir palpiter en moi. Je m'accrochais à son cou et sentis la main d'Edward me pousser plus en avant.

Je sentais son membre se caresser à mes fesses, approcher de cet endroit encore vierge, puis se retirer. Il revenait doucement pour repartir encore plus vite. Jasper ne bougeait pas et j'étais impatiente de connaître cette sensation d'eux deux au plus profond de moi. Les baisers de Jasper dans mon cou et ses mains sur ma poitrine me rendait folle, je mouillais encore et encore. Edward posa ses mains sur mes fesses et je le sentis qu'il forçait doucement ma seconde entrée.

- Surtout arrêtes-moi si tu as mal, d'accord? Me chuchota à l'oreille.

J'hochai la tête et le laissait faire. Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment mal tellement j'étais excitée. Lorsqu'enfin il fut totalement en moi, je ne pus laisser qu'échapper un soupir. J'étais comblée et aucun n'avait encore bougé.

Lorsque se fut le cas, je crus que j'allais exploser tellement le plaisir était fort. Leurs mains ne cessaient de m'attraper, leurs bouches étaient partout à la fois. Je ne pus résister longtemps et mon cri de jouissance fut étouffé par Jasper qui m'embrassait. Je les sentais atteindre la jouissance quasiment en même temps.

Je n'en revenais pas je venais de faire l'amour à deux hommes en même temps. Mais je ne le regretterais pas.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent de moi je ressentis comme un vide immense. Nous nous rhabillions en silence. Ce fut Edward qui parla le premier.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ton bizutage?

- Pardon?

- Oui, disons que nous pourrons dire que tu as été bizutée, ainsi tu seras tranquille pour le restant de l'année.

- D'accord. Pour être franche, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, mais c'était une expérience…

- Que tu recommenceras? Me demanda Jasper, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Ca reste à voir avec qui! Leur dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je me détournais et sortie de la salle. Il était presque une heure. La sonnerie que j'avais entendue était celle du midi, j'avais raté le restaurant. Tant pis, je ne pouvais pas dire que cela m'avait déplu, bien au contraire, mais j'espérais tenir le choc jusqu'à ce soir sans manger.

Je ne revis pas mes deux amants de la matinée durant le cours suivant, apparemment chacun des étudiants pouvaient choisir ses cours. J'avais donc trois heures de cours magistral sur l'anatomie, afin de nous préparer à ce que nous ferons plus tard sur des vrais, humains morts j'entend bien.

Au bout de deux heures je commençais sérieusement à me sentir mal, l'exercice fait un peu plus tôt avec mes deux apollons et le fait de ne pas avoir mangée ne m'aidait pas le moins du monde.

J'allais me lever pour demander à sortir lorsque je commençais à voir trouble. La seule chose que je me rappelle était que la table était faite de bois dur lorsque ma tête tomba dessus.

- Bella? Bella?… Bella réveilles-toi.

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux et me retrouvait face à un regard angoissé mais magnifique… Celui de Carlisle. Et voilà je ne l'appelais plus docteur maintenant. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et j'eu envie de l'embrasser.

Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas devenue une nympho tout de même!

Il m'aida à me relever doucement en position assise, sa main derrière ma tête.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Ca va, juste un peu étourdie. C'est la première fois que j'ai un malaise.

- Hum, tu as mangé ce midi?

Je me sentis rougir de ce que j'avais bien fait ce midi, pas mangée en tout cas, enfin pas de nourriture qui porte ce nom… Je secouais la tête, plus pour enlever les images de ce fantasme.

- Heu, non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Pas eu le temps? Bella, il faut faire attention et puis tu n'as pas besoin de sauter un repas, tu es très bien comme ça.

Il me caressait doucement sur les côtés, ce qui me fit frémir de plaisir.

- Je dois y aller, il est quelle heure?

Il soupira.

- Il est assez tard, cela fait une demi-heure que les cours sont terminées. Tu veux manger quelque chose?

- Non, je vais rentrer chez moi, Emmett doit s'inquiéter.

- Emmett?

- Oui, mon frère, c'est lui qui devait me ramener ce soir.

- Hum, je vois, un grand costaud, légèrement clown sur les bords?

- Oui! Mais comment…

- Il est passé et je me suis permis de dire que je te ramenais, à moins que tu veuilles rentrer à pieds?

Oui, non, je ne savais pas en fait. J'avais bien envie de lui dire oui, mais après ce que j'avais fait ce midi avec ses fils adoptifs je me sentais, comment dire gênée?

- Je vais rentrer à pieds, cela me fera du bien de marcher. Et puis j'ai des courses à faire et je dois aller me prendre quelque chose à grignoter.

Il eu un sourire en coin qui me fis rater un battement de cœur.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim? Allez, viens, il n'y a plus personne dans les bâtiments, je peux partir aussi. Je te dépose où tu veux, d'accord? Et puis je ne vais pas te manger non plus, quoique…

Le dernier mot avait été soufflé mais je l'avais bien entendue. Finalement j'optai pour qu'il me dépose un peu plus loin. Je me levais, mis mes chaussures et avançais lorsque j'eu encore un vertige. Il n'aurait pas été là, je me serais sûrement fais très mal. Je me retrouvais dans ses bras.

- Il fallait le dire si tu voulais être dans mes bras, Bella.

- Très drôle, je crois que je veux bien quelque chose avant de partir.

- Ok, ne bouge pas je reviens tout de suite.

Il me laissa quelques minutes et lorsqu'il revint, il avait enlevé sa blouse et avait deux barres de céréales au chocolat et une pomme dans les mains. Il me les tendit et je m'assis de nouveau. A peine dis merci que je dévorais littéralement la première barre ainsi que la pomme. Cela me faisait du bien, je me sentais beaucoup mieux après quelques minutes.

Il me regardait tout le temps que cela dura sans dire un mot. Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. Il tira si fort sur mon bras que je me retrouvais contre lui, les paumes de mains sur son torse. J'essayais de reprendre mon équilibre mais il m'avait encerclé de ses bras puissants.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Lui dis-je.

- Et pourquoi? Tu me plais et apparemment je te plais, où est le problème?

C'est sur et certain que je lui plaisais, je le sentais bien frotter contre moi.

- Tu es médecin.

- Et toi dans quelques temps aussi si je ne me trompe pas.

- Je suis étudiante.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas un de tes profs et puis, pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde, on pourra se voir en dehors.

- Tu veux… tu veux une relation?

- Oui, tu croyais quoi? Que je voulais juste tirer un coup?

Je pense que là je devais faire le spot rouge des boites de nuit tellement mes joues me chauffaient.

- C'est-à-dire que, on ne se connait pas?

- Et? Comment apprendre à se connaître si on ne sort pas ensemble?

C'était une très bonne question, je ne pouvais pas apprendre à le connaître sans le fréquenter. Et puis son regard me fit fondre, un vrai cœur en sucre que j'avais.

- D'accord.

Son sourire me fit chavirer une fois de plus et perdue sur ses lèvres, il vint les poser sur les miennes. Ses mains caressaient mon dos et me serraient plus près de lui. J'avais l'impression que j'allais fondre en lui. Je sentais que son baiser était devenu moins urgent, plus sensuel, sa langue titillait la mienne. Il entrait et sortais de ma bouche et son bassin effectuais des mouvements contre le mien.

Est-ce que je voulais passer à l'étape supérieure? Oh oui! Je le laissais me guider vers le lit et il entreprit d'enlever ma chemise et passa ses mains sous mon soutien-gorge pour prendre mes seins en coupe. Il mit sa tête entre les deux et respira profondément. Je trouvais ce geste très érotique et pourtant, je n'avais encore rien vu avec lui.

Il se mit à embrasser tout mon corps, ses mains suivaient le même chemin. Le tout combiné m'embrasa totalement. J'étais à sa merci, j'en voulais plus, je ne me reconnaissais plus, mais bon sang! Que c'était bon de se laisser aller!

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvée presque nue, avec juste ma jupe, assise sur lui, le pantalon baissé et sa chemise ouverte sur son torse. Il aurait pu devenir mannequin avec son physique de rêve.

Il était profondément en moi, mes mains sur son torse à le caresser, les siennes sur mes hanches pour me donner un rythme plus soutenu… Il se releva et pris mes tétons dans sa bouche.

- Oh oui, c'est bon continue comme ça…

- Putain, Bella je vais venir…

Il me prit la bouche en continuant à s'enfoncer de plus en plus fort en moi, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant. Mes mains s'agrippaient à son dos, je crois même que je l'avais griffée tellement ce que je ressentais était jouissif. Ces mains étaient partout sur mon corps, sa bouche sur l'un de mes tétons, l'agaçant, jouant avec… Son pouce vint se poser sur mon clitoris et merde j'étais perdue.

- Oui, je … je...

Je me mis à crier ma jouissance lorsque…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ICI!

Et voilà comment le directeur nous retrouva sur ce lit, avec juste ma jupe pour me protéger de la nudité totale. Je reprenais mon souffle et vis que Carlisle en faisait autant.

- Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour que vous me disiez ce que vous faites.

- Ca ne se voit pas?

Oui, ce n'était pas forcément une réponse adaptée, mais là je m'en fichai. En moins d'une journée je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir de ma vie et avec Carlisle surpassait tout ce que j'avais connu, ou presque.

- Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous vous rhabiller?

Il se retourna le temps que je remette mes affaires, ainsi que Carlisle. Il en profita pour me passer une main sur les fesses ce qui me fis retourner. Il m'embrassa longuement jusqu'à ce que nous entendions le directeur se racler la gorge.

- Bien Cullen racontez-moi cela sans les détails je vous prie!

- Nous sortons ensemble et nous nous sommes laissé aller. Nous ne recommencerons plus directeur Denali.

Il nous regarda, je me cachais légèrement dans les bras de Carlisle. Il sembla soupeser ces quelques paroles et nous dis ceci.

- Dans se cas, vu que c'est la première fois que vous êtes, comment dire, en mauvaise posture, je passerais dessus. Par contre, il n'y aura pas d'autre passe-droit. Est-ce clair?

- Tout à fait.

- Dans ce cas, rentrez chez vous.

Il nous laissa seuls, le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se dire. Je me retournais dans les bras de Carlisle et l'embrassa doucement.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour tout. Je dois vraiment y aller.

- Viens je te ramène.

Je désespérais que le trajet ne fut pas plus long, dommage que mes parents aient emménagés si près. J'allais sortir de la voiture lorsqu'il me retint par le bras.

- Attends. On se voit demain?

Avec un sourire, je lui confirmais que demain je serai là. D'ailleurs, j'allais dans l'école où il bossait alors… Il se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur mon visage, ses pouces me caressaient doucement les joues. Sa bouche se rapprocha dangereusement et inconsciemment je léchais mes lèvres d'anticipation. Le baiser qu'il me donna était comme s'il me marquait, comme si j'étais son territoire.

A bout de souffle, nous nous éloignions. Il m'embrassa sur le nez.

- A demain.

Je rentrai chez mes parents, le sourire aux lèvres. Ma mère m'attendait dans la cuisine.

- Alors ma chérie, cette première journée était comment?

- Comme un jour de rentrée ordinaire.

- Bien, bien, tu peux aller te rafraichir, on passe à table dans peu de temps.

J'allais prendre une douche. Je n'allais sûrement pas avouer à ma mère que cette rentrée était exceptionnelle et surtout que j'avais rencontrée les hommes de ma vie.

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Pas de pavés, ni de cailloux s'il vous plait, juste la vérité avec des mots pas trop méchants s'il vous plait !


End file.
